The last episode
by Joy-girl
Summary: Please read this! PULEEZE! And while your at it review! Its what I think the last episode of pokemon should be. Yea yea, I know I took a while, but I"m finally done, actually, it's pretty good if I do say so myself!
1. 'Run!'

Hey peoples

Hey peoples!

Here is what I think will (or should) happen on the last episode of pokemon…

Ages ~ 

Ash ~ 15

Misty ~ 15

Brock ~ 19

Jessie ~ 27

James ~ 27

Givonni ~ 40

Butch ~ 27

Cassidy ~ 27

P.S. Ash is a pokemon master, I'm just too lazy to write the battle scene.

****

The last episode of pokemon (I hope)

~ Part 1 Run! ~

Ash walked down the aisle, his Pikachu sat proudly on his shoulder. 

Pikachu looked around for a moment before asking, "Pika-Pi, Pikachu pichu pika? ((Ash, where's Brock and Misty?))"

Ash looked around also and finally noticed them in the crowd. Ash grinned as an evil idea took place in his head. 

Once Ash was on the platform and everyone's cheers had silenced, Ash began his speech.

"Thank-you everyone for coming! I have so many people I have to thank for getting me through this journey! First of all, I'd like to thank all the gym leaders, Orange Island people and Johto included. 

"I'd also like to thank everyone I've met, even Duplica and Victor, Catrina, and A.J. I thank you all! 

"Most of my thanks goes to my mother and Prof. Oak for supporting me the whole way. Thanks guys!

"Not all of my praise goes to me, but my pokemon. Without them I would never even be even close to here! Lapras, Pigeot, and Butterfree, if you're somewhere out there watching I'd like to thank you too! (He never got ride of Squirtle and Charizard)

"Right now, I'd like to call up two of my Best friends, the two most important people who have kept me going, encouraged me through it all, even given me a good popping of my sometimes huge ego. We've been through so much, it's unbelievable! Please welcome my two all time best friends, Misty and Brock!" 

Ash smiled at the shocked faces of his two friends. Brock was the first to snap out of his trance. He quietly grabbed Misty and pulled her up to the stage where Ash stood clapping. 

Once they got there, Ash hugged them and walked back to the microphone. 

"The first I'd like to thank is Brock, in my journeys, he's been there for us, keeping me and Misty in line when we fight and cooking for us. Even if he goes banana's for women, he still is a wonderful man that I recommend for the ladies."

Brock grinned and ran up and hugged Ash, at the same time winking to all the ladies. All the ladies groaned. 

Once Ash was free of Brock's death grip, he looked at Misty who was waiting for Ash to continue. _Probably going to embarrass me or say something bad about me and how annoying I am._

Ash smiled at her and moved to speak in the microphone. "The last person I'd like to thank is a girl who's been with me since the beginning and has never left me. We've been through it all. Even through all our fights, I know we are the best of friends and it's going to take a whole lot to break us apart." _Say it Ketchum! She's right here, the time is right, SAY IT! _Ash took a deep breath and looked at Misty. "Misty Kasumi Waterflower," Ash froze. He couldn't say it. "Thanks for being there!"

Misty sighed. _Maybe he doesn't like me, don't show him your disappointed! _

Misty got up and hugged Ash during the long applause. The announcer stood up and took the microphone. "Thank-you for coming everyone, now let's welcome the new Pokemon master!" The crowed erupted into a long, loud applause. 

"Now, for those of you going to the banquet, I suggest you go now to get good seating!" 

The crowd slowly broke apart leaving Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Mrs. Ketchum, and Prof. Oak to talk. 

"Oh my boy is all grown up and a pokemon master!"

"Good job Ash! Pallet town in proud!"

"Pikachu Pika-pi! ((Alright Ash!))"

"Good job Ash! I knew you could do it!"

Ash stopped hugging everyone and looked at Misty. "Really?"

Misty nodded. "Sure!" A goofy grin spread across Ash's face and he hugged Misty. "Thanks."

Ash suddenly jumped down and ran off. "Ash where are you going Ash?" Misty called.

"Food!"

Everyone feel down anime style except Mrs. K. "Oh! That's my boy!"

~ Somewhere ~

"You wanted to see us boss?" A redhead stepped timidly into an office followed by a cat-like pokemon and a blue-haired man.

"Yes I did."

"What did you want of us, oh gracious one?" The blue-haired man asked.

"Sucking up wont save you this time!" Givonni snapped, "You three and Butch and Cassidy will all be working together to nab the pokemon form the new pokemon master, this time, I will be coming along to supervise."

The trio gulped and nodded. They walked off in search of a place to whine without the boss to hear them. 

~ The banquet ~ 

By the time everyone caught up with Ash, Ash was pigging out. Misty sweat-dropped at the sight of Ash and commented. "Ash, you're a pig."

Ash was too busy to answer so he just shrugged. 

After a few hours, it was Misty and Brock's turn to speak in front of everyone. 

Brock stepped up first. 

"Hey everyone! Today is Ash's day. I've had the pleasure of hanging around with the future pokemon master. He is a very courageous young man who thinks only of others and his pokemon. I know most of you have met Ahs and have been helped by him in one way or another. Whether it be the rescuing of a pokemon, or the healing a pokemon, Ash has been a help to us all. 

"Ash has personally helped me in many ways, first because when I met him, I hadn't seen my dad for a good long while, but Ash brought him back to my family. And then I could travel with Ash. I'm proud to say he's my friend!"

A loud applause broke out in the crowd. Brock bowed and wined to the ladies, who all bonked him on the head, slapped him, or kicked him. 

Misty sweat-dropped and picked up the microphone from the love-sick Brock who was on the floor drooling mumbling something that sounded like, "They like me! They really like me!" 

"*Ahem, * Thank you all for coming! I've been around Ash for his whole pokemon journey and I've watched him grow from an immature 10-year-old egolistic brat," Ash's face turned red so Misty hurried up and continued. "To a wonderful pokemon trainer who I'm proud to call my best friend." Ash sighed in relief and Misty continued. 

"I planned on saying pretty much what Brock was saying, although the truth is, there's much more to Ash then his pokemon training. Not only is he a wonderful pokemon master, but he also is a wonderful friend as Brock said. He'd go out of his way to help people or pokemon he never even knew, like there was a pokemon center that needed to get medicine over to the pokemon center on the other side of a long bridge. Ash didn't hesitate to volunteer. Because of his courage, we braved a storm and made it there just in time. (Misty nods toward the DJ and he plays Together Forever)

"Another time he saved a person without even realizing it. To this day, he still doesn't know about how much he saved this person."

Ash looked up and stared at Misty. What one person did he make such a huge difference on?

Misty looked at Ash with tears in her eyes. "The first day I met him, and pulled him out of the water was the first day of many he saved my life. 

"I was so bored and without a friend until I found Ash who with-standed my complaints and abuse. I had been taunted and teased by my sisters. I never really knew what it was like to have a friend until I met Ash." Misty turned to Ash with more tears in her eyes, "So, thank-you Ash. I hope that we'll be together forever and a day." 

She smiled and hurried off to the bathroom to wipe away her tears. 

Ash smiled. _I never knew, Misty really cares. _

The party lasted for a least 4 more hours before everyone had left besides Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu. 

"Thanks everyone!" Ash thanked them once again. 

"Your welcome Ash." Misty said.

Brock smiled at the two and then looked out the window. "You know, we haven't seen Team Rocket for a while, I wonder what happened to them…"

"We'll tell you what happened to them!" A voice said laughing, suddenly the room was filled with gas. 

"*Cough cough* Pikachu, stay by me!" Ash cried to Pikachu who clung to Ash. 

"Oh no, it's not only _double _trouble, it's _quadruple _trouble!" Misty moaned.

Jessie jumped down followed closely by Cassidy and James and Butch. 

The 'good guys' all moaned. _Here we go again_ they thought.

"Prepare for Trouble!" Jessie smugly said first.

" Prepare for trouble" Cassidy countered.

"And make it double!" James smirked

"And make it double!" Butch copied.  
"To protect the world form devastation!" Jessie said.

"To infect the world with devastation," Cassidy growled  
"To unite all peoples within our nation." James grinned.

"To blight all peoples in every nation," Butch glowed.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love." Jessie sneered.  
"To denounce the goodness of truth and love," Cassidy's teeth clenched.  
"To extend our reach to the stars above." James growled.

"To extend our wrath to the stars above," Butch announced.

"Jessie!" Jessie shouted.  
"Cassidy!" She shouted moving her face in front of Jessie's growling one.

"James!" James announced.  
"Butch!" He cried getting in James' face.

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!" Jessie blared.  
"We're Team Rocket, circling earth all day and night" Cassidy shouted.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!" James cried.  
"Surrender to us now or you will surely lose the fight  
That's right!" Butch yelled.

"Meowth dats right!" Meowth announced.  
Raticate jumped in front of Meowth

"Raticate!" 

Meowth quickly pushed him down to the ground.

The six of them did a pose and Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu all sweat-dropped. 

Ash suddenly gulped and whispered to Misty and Brock. "Do you guys have you pokemon?"

"No," Misty started

"Don't you?" Brock fearfully asked.

Ash shook his head. "No, they're all at the pokemon center, all there is left is Pikachu." They all turned their heads to Pikachu. "Come on Pikachu, you can do it!" Ash cried desperately.

"Pikachu Pika-Pi! ((Don't worry Ash!))"

"Go Arbok!"

"Go Raticate!"

"Go Hypno!"

"Go Victorybell- AGH! ATTACK THEM NOT ME!"

"Char! ((I'm ready!))"

"Raticate! ((Let's kick some good guy butt!))"

"Hypno. ((Yes, lets.))"

"AGHHHHH! ((Ye-ha!))" 

Jessie glared at Meowth. "What?"

"What do you think?"

"…"

"GO OUT THERE AND FIGHT MEOWTH!"

"Oh fine." Meowth looked around. "Da twerps are surrounded and all dey got is dat Pikachu, we may actually win dis one!" 

Misty was also looking around. "Ash?" She whispered. 

"Yea?"

"Can I suggest something?"

"Go right ahead."

"RUN!" 

Everyone immediately agreed. They all took off running. "This isn't right!" Brock said while running, "Us? Running form Team Rocket?"

"Yea, well you got any better ideas Einstein?" Misty growled.

"No." Brock quickly agreed. 

"Look!" Ash cried pointing to a boat not in use. 

They reached it and hopped in narrowly escaping Team Rockets charging pokemon.

"Whew!" Misty said lying down. "That was close!"

"It's not done yet Misty!" Ash yelled in fear. Misty looked up at the sky. It was almost pitch black! "Oh no…" Misty mumbled. 

It then started to pour down rain along with strong bolts of lighting and loud thunder. 

The boat started rocking back and forth violently. "HOLD ON!" Ash yelled. Ash and Brock both held on tight, but Misty wasn't prepared, so she fell over board. 

"MISTY!!!!" Ash cried. He tried t go to her, but Brock held him back with the arm that didn't hold a death grip on the rail. "Ash, you can't go after her now!" 

Ash helplessly watched Misty call for help then a wave carry her away. 

But there wasn't a lot of time for worry, for the boat was soon capsized throwing Ash, Brock, and Pikachu all in different directions. 

OoO! A cliffhanger! Aren't I evil? 

Please review!! I have a very low self-esteem right now with my last fic and my brother, so please review and say something nice!

**__**

Puleeze!!!


	2. separated

Hello peoples

Hello peoples! I be back! 

Thank-you everyone who reviewed!

My versian of what the last episode should be. 

Ages ~ 

Ash ~ 15

Misty ~ 15

Brock ~ 19

Jessie ~ 27

James ~ 27

Givonni ~ 40

Butch ~ 27

Cassidy ~ 27

What happened last time….

~ Flashback ~

The boat started rocking back and forth violently. "HOLD ON!" Ash yelled. Ash and Brock both held on tight, but Misty wasn't prepared, so she fell over board. 

"MISTY!!!!" Ash cried. He tried t go to her, but Brock held him back with the arm that didn't hold a death grip on the rail. "Ash, you can't go after her now!" 

Ash helplessly watched Misty call for help then a wave carry her away. 

But there wasn't a lot of time for worry, for the boat was soon capsized throwing Ash, Brock, and Pikachu all in different directions.

And now, on with the fic!

****

The last episode of Pokemon (I hope)

~ Part 2 Separated ~

We last left our heroes in the water flowing off in different dicretions. What does Team Rocket have in store? And what is up Givonni's sleeve? We better hope they're prepared!

~ Ash ~ (Not Ash's POV!)

Ash groggily opened his eyes. "*Cough* Where am I? Pikachu? Misty? Brock? Anyone?! Helloooo…."

Ash sat up and scanned his surroundings. 

He was on a sandy beach that looked like, well, a beach! Just without the people. 

Ash stood up and began to walk around calling his friends' names. "Hey Pikachu, Misty, and Brock! WHERE ARE YOU! This isn't funny!"

"You're right this isn't funny!" Ash heard a voice.

"Who's there?"

A blue haired man jumped out of the bushes. "Don't tell me you forgot about me already!"

"James," Ash growled, "Where is everyone else?"

James shrugged. "How should I know? The last I saw of them was when we were following you in our balloon, then all of a sudden the storm blew and we all flew off in different directions."

"So you have no idea were anyone is?"

"Not a clue."

"Great." Ash moaned collapsing on a log. "I'm stuck in the middle of nowhere with James from Team Rocket."

"Don't think I'm too pleased either." James mumbled sitting down beside Ash.

"_Grrrr…_"

James' head shot up. "Did you hear something?"

Ash looked at James then listened carefully.

"_Grrrrrrr!!"_

James clung to Ash. "What is that?!"

"How should I know?"

Suddenly a very large, angry Ursuring came out shooting Hyper beams everywhere. 

"Oh no!"

"Not again!" The two cried and ran. 

"*Pant* James?"

"*Pant* yes?"

"I *pant*think *pant* we should *pant* think of a *pant* temporary truce. *pant* Agreed?"

"*Pant* Agreed!"

James and Ash said no more except the occasional squeal from a close Hyper beam.

"I hope Misty and Pikachu aren't having the same trouble as I am…" Ash mumbled, "AGH!"

~ Brock ~ (Again, Not Brock's POV!)

"Ow… my head still hurts!" Brock mumbled rubbing his head.

"Oh shut-up!" Butch growled moving behind him. 

"You didn't get bonked on the head with a rock did you?"

"No, but you're about get bonked on the head again!"

"Point taken."

Brock and Butch were in a similar situation as Ash and James – except instead of Ursuring, their stuck on an small island with no trees. 

"Well, this is rather ironic isn't it?" Brock mumbled.

"What?" Butch sighed.

"I'm stuck on the most smallest island with my mortal enemy and we have a truce."

"Don't tell ANYONE about this. Kapeesh?"

"I won't tell if you wont."

"Fine."

The two remained stayed in silence for another five minutes before Brock said, "Do you think,"

"SHUT-UP!"

"Ok."

~ Misty ~

"Huh?" Misty opened her eyes slowly. 

"Finally!"

"AGH!" 

Beside Misty sat Jessie.

"What are you doing here?"

"I don't know my-self." Jessie mumbled.

"Well, were is everyone else?"

"I don't know."

"Well I'm going to find them!"

"I wouldn't if I were you."

"Since when we you my boss?" Misty growled getting up. As soon as she set some weight on her foot, she yelped and immediately sat back down. "MY FOOT!" She cried. 

Jessie calmly nodded her head. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Misty looked at Jessie expecting more information.

"When I woke up, I saw you and your ankle was twisted in an unnatural way so I just couldn't leave you all alone with a broken ankle, I may be cruel, but not that cruel!"

Misty sighed. "Thanks. I suppose this means we have a temporary truce."

"I guess, but mention one word to the others…."

"Trust me, I wont!"

Jessie eyed her for a moment then shrugged. 

"Whatever."

They sat in silence for a while then Misty asked a question. "So what are we supposed to do in the mean time?"

"I haven't the foggiest."

"Have you looked around?"

"Yea, what else was I supposed to do, you've been unconcious for at least four hours."

"Wow, so where are we?"

"No clue, all I know is where on this huge island that has some big pokemon."

Misty shivered. "What kind of big pokemon?"

"I say a heard of Ryhorn and some Turos."

"Great…"

"Well, you can't go anywhere, so we're just going to have to stay here for a while."

"I guess."

They sat in silence for a while then Misty sighed. "I hope Ash is alright." Jessie looked at her and raised an eyebrow and smirked. Misty laughed nervously, "Uh, yea, and of course Pikachu and Brock!"

"Sure…"

"Aren't you worried about James?"

"Of course, that boy had better not get into trouble!"

"What about Meowth?" Misty asked smuggly. 

"Alright! We both like people. Now let's shut up."

"Fine with me."

More silence…

__

This is going to be interesting…. Misty sighed and laid her head back in an attempt to go to sleep.

~ Pikachu ~

"Pika-Pi, Pika, Pika, Pikachu?! ((Ash, Misty, Brock, where are you?))"

Pikachu walked around the forest nervously. Where was his friends? 

"Hey Pikachu!" Pikachu stopped dead at the sight of Cassidy and Meowth jump in front of him. 

"Pikachu! ((Stay back!))" He cried, his electric sacks glowing with electricity.

"Should we nab the Pikachu Meowth?" Cassidy asked the feline.

"Hm, I'm not sure, we both don't got no pokemon," Meowth started, "Oh yea! I'm a pokemon!" 

Pikachu and Cassidy sighed one of those mushroom thingys. 

"Pika chu… ((Oh boy…))"

"Why did I have to get stuck with the stupid feline?" Cassidy moaned to the sky.

Meowth eyed the two and continued. "As I was saying, we may have to make a temporary truce, or we're never going to get out of here."

"Pikachu, pika pikachu pi chu pikachu? ((I dunno, how do I know I can trust you two?))"

"What?" Cassidy asked blinking and Pikachu. 

"He says he doesn't trust us." Meowth translated.

"OH, well, does it look like we have any other choices?"

"Pikachu, pika pikachu pika pika pikachu chu pi! ((I guess, but if you do anything stupid I'll shock you!))"

"Meowth…"

"He says he we do somethin' he'll shock us."

"Oh I so scared." Cassidy scoffed. 

"PikaCHUUU!" Meowth knew better so he stood back and let Pikachu do his work. 

"I see you point, *cough*"

"Pikachu, pika pikachu. ((Come on, let's go find everyone.))"

After walking a good long while Pikachu and the others finally got to a beach. Pikachu started to hope up and down histericly. 

"Pikachu! Pika Pikachu pika! ((Look! I think that's Brock!))

"And Butch!" Meowth sighed. 

"What are they doing?" Cassidy sweat-dropped. It looked like Butch was looking for something on the tiny island while Brock was totally unaware.

"PIKACHU!! ((BROCK! OVER HEAR!))"

~ Brock and Butch ~

"Have you ever noticed how beautiful Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny is? I think they're both wonderful and talented and…" Brock was babbling about his two most high crushes. 

Unnoticed, Butch started to move around the tiny island looking for something to throw at Brock.

"Where's a baseball bat we you need one?" Butch mumbled.

"…kind, gentle, and did I mention beautiful?"

Butch suddely cracked.

"SHUT-UP! JUST SHUT-UP! I CAN"T STAND IT! JUST SHUT-UP! AGHHHH!" 

Butch once again resumed his search of something to hit Brock with. 

"Must hit Brock *He, he* Must stop the pain, *He, he, HE!* MUST HIT BROCK! MWHAAAA!" Butch laughed evilly. Butch was cracking up being on this small island with Brock ranting and raving about Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny. 

"PIKA! PIKACHU! ((BROCK! OVER HERE!))" Butch and Brock looked over to the island nearest them. There stood Pikachu and Cassidy and Meowth. Butch started to laugh like mad again. 

"FINALLY! Some humane people! I'M SAVED!!" Butch jumped into the sea and swam like crazy to the island. "What for me Butch!" Brock cried going in the water chasing after Butch. 

"AGH! GET HIM AWAY FROM ME!" Butch cried going faster still with Brock following closely behind.

Once the two of them got on land, Butch started to kiss Cassidy, and almost kissed even Meowth, if it weren't for Meowth scratching him. 

All of them sweat-dropped and the crazy Butch going around kissing almost everything in sight. (But wouldn't you be if you had to listen to Brock that long?)

"Well,"

"Oh my…"

"That was disturbing."

"Pikachu… ((It sure was…))" 

After Butch regained control of himself, the five of them made their way to another part of the island in hopes of finding the rest of their friends.

~ Ash and James ~

"AGH!" Ash and James were still running from the Ursuring. "Ash *pant* I *pant* don't *pant* think *think* I *pant* can *pant* make *pant* it *pant* much *pant* further. *Pant*"

"So, *pant* don't *pant* think!"

James said no more and kept running. After a while the Ursuring stopped charging, satisified that the two wouldn't dare step into their area again, they walked away still panting, only to be chased five minutes later by Turos. 

"ASH! WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO US?!"

"I DON"T KNOW!"

~ Misty and Jessie ~ 

"Do you hear something?" Misty asked sitting up. 

"Yea, sounds like…"

"…TUROS!" They both said together as the Turos came running through, led by Ash and James!

"Ash!"

"Misty!"

"James!"

"Jessie!"

Ash ran to Misty, seeing she couldn't get up, he quickly picked her up, not bothering to ask why she couldn't walk, and ran. 

Jessie ran by James, but the Turos were gaining. What's gonna happen now?

Well, that's it! Do you like it? Thanks everyone who reviewed! Please feel free to review some more!

~ Preview ~

Givonni chuckled as the four friends fell down the hole. "So Jessie and James are good for something." He chuckled to himself.

Can't wait? Let's hope so! If I get a lot of reviews, (and I do mean a lot!) then I'll continue! 


	3. Trapped!

Well, here I am again

Well, here I am again. Here's the long awaited chapter. 

Thank-you everyone for reviewing!!! (I do mean everyone!) It really helped! ;)

So, um, here we go!

Ages ~ 

Ash ~ 15

Misty ~ 15

Brock ~ 19

Jessie ~ 27

James ~ 27

Givonni ~ 40

Butch ~ 27

Cassidy ~ 27

Last time…

"Do you hear something?" Misty asked sitting up. 

"Yea, sounds like…"

"…TUROS!" They both said together as the Turos came running through, led by Ash and James!

"Ash!"

"Misty!"

"James!"

"Jessie!"

Ash ran to Misty, seeing she couldn't get up, he quickly picked her up, not bothering to ask why she couldn't walk, and ran. 

Jessie ran by James, but the Turos were gaining. What's gonna happen now?

And now, the next chapter! 

~ P.S. For all of you wondering, I think the last episode should be at least one hour long, so that's why this is so long. ~

ANYWAY…. As I was saying, here is the next part!

****

The last episode of Pokemon (I hope)

~ Part 3 Trapped! ~

"RUN!!!"

"IT'S GETTING TOO CLOSE!"

"AGH!"  
"STOP TALKING AND RUN!"

Being the fast pokemon that the Turos were, our heroes, (Misty: Hey! What about us?! Jessie: I know! Us girls never get out due respect!)

*Ahem* Our heroes and **heroines **couldn't run fast enough for them.

Luckily, (Or unluckily, all depends on how you look at it) just as they were about to collapse, or the Turos trample them, they fell in a hole. 

"Why does this seem familiar?" Misty moaned, still in Ash's arms.

"It does, but the people who make it familiar are right here." Ash pointed out.

"So who's stealing our stupidity?" James demanded.

Jessie and the other two stared at James with large sweat-drops. 

Jessie sighed and smacked James. "Shut-up James."

Ash gently set Misty down and walked to the sides of the hole. "Well, whoever did it made it impossible to climb up without our pokemon."

James stood up to exam it with Ash. He walked back as far as he could, then tried to scramble up the sides, but no avail. "You're right!" James confirmed. The front of his suit was covered in wet mud.

Jessie sighed once again and hid her face in her hands. 

Misty sat herself up and looked at the walls. "Whoever dug this was smart enough to wet the mud so there's no way to climb out."

Ash nodded. "But who from Team Rocket is smart enough to do that?" 

"Hey! I resent that!" Jessie steamed ready to smack Ash.

"Hey! I was just kidding!" He laughed nervously. When Jessie backed down he walked towards Misty and kneeled down beside her. "So what's wrong with your ankle?"

"It's broken."

"How?"

"I don't know, I just woke up like this, maybe from the rocks from the water, who knows…"

"Does this hurt?" He asked touching her ankle. 

"No."

"How 'bout this?" He started to put a lot of pressure on the ankle.

"OWWWWWWW!"

"I'll take that as a yes."

He stood up and started to talk to mainly himself, but so everyone else could hear him.

"Her bone is defiantly broken, her ankle's numb unless she puts enough pressure on it, and she can't move it at all."

"Since when did you know so much about this Ash?" Misty asked, her face still scrunched from the pressure put on her hurt ankle from Ash.

Ash shrugged. "Professor Oak said it would be good to know these things if someone got hurt and no one was around to help."

"So what are you supposed to do know?" Jessie asked curiously.

"He said to make a splint."

"So, how do you make a 'splint'?"

"I haven't a clue."

Everyone fell down at Ash's stupidity. "Great," Misty mumbled. "Some help you are."

"So I guess we have to carry you huh Misty?" Ash moaned. 

"YOU don't necessarily have to carry me, but someone has to at least help me."

Misty nodded towards Jessie and James. 

Ash sighed. "No, I'll carry you Misty."

Misty smirked, so did Jessie. "Why?"

"What do you mean 'why'?"

"I mean, what's the matter with Jessie and James?"

__

Crud! I'm so dead! "Uh," _How about because I'm in love with you and I want to protect you, no Jessie or James? _"Because you're my friend and I think I should help you."

Misty smiled. _Maybe he does like me…_

"Besides, I doubt these two can't hold you up."

__

…or not.

"Well, we won't do much carrying if we can't get out of here." James stated. Jessie, Ash, and Misty looked in surprise at James.

"James… he actually said something right!"

"James are you feeling ok?"

"Now I've seen it all!" 

"Wow! I did didn't I?"

Everyone fell once again at James' stupidity, but was soon interrupted by a voice. 

"So, your pointless holes are good for something Jessie and James!" A man said. He peered over the side of the hole. Because the sun was shining over him, you couldn't see his face, just his structure.

"Who are you?" Ash growled moving in front of Misty.

"Well, I finally met the famous Mr. Ketchum, the man behind my Teams' frantic searches. Would you happen to be missing something?" 

"What?"

"Say, your Pikachu for instance?"

"Where's Pikachu?!"

"Ah, no telling you were he is will be no fun, you have to come with me if you want to find out were he is…"

"Ash, don't do it!" Jessie cried. Ash looked back at her.

"You stay out of this Jessie!" The man growled. "You too James, if you day one word…"

Jessie looked at the ground. _Why should I save Ash? I'm Team Rocket! We shouldn't have hearts! Right? But Ash and Misty have been nice to us many of times and what has the boss ever done for me?_

"No."

"WHAT?!" The man roared.

"I said no." Jessie said calmly. She was no longer scared of the man. (Duh! It's totally obvious who he is, so I'm just going to call him by his name k?) 

"I agree!" James bravely stood up and stood by his partner. 

Ash looked cluelessly at the three of them. "Would someone like to fill me in?"

"You're about to loose you jobs you two." Givonni growled.

"So?" James stepped forward. "We never had jobs to begin with."

"Ash," Jessie smirked. "Don't go with him because this man is the leader of Team Rocket, Givonni."

"What?!"

"That's right boy! And I have your Pikachu!"

"Give him back now!"

Givonni laughed. "Right! Only if you come with me!"

"Don't believe him Ash!" Jessie cried. 

"Ash," Misty said silently tugging on his pants. He turned to face Misty. They both gazed into each other's eyes. "Ash, don't go, we can get our pokemon back and easily defeat him, but," She took a deep breath. "Since we don't have pokemon at the moment and haven't a clue were we are, you could go. Then we'd be out of here, but it's up to you, just remember, I'm with you all the way."

"Misty…" Ash and Misty's eyes shimmered. "There's something I think you should know…"

"DECIDE NOW BOY!" Givonni roared.

Ash sighed and pulled away from Misty enraged. 

"So what if I say no?"

"Then," Givonni grinned. "I'll keep your Pikachu, take you out of the hole, and give you 10 seconds before I send my Rydon after you. And seeing how your girlfriends condition is,"

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND! / HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Ash and Misty shouted together.

Givonni shrugged. "Whatever, as I was saying. I doubt you'll get very far if you want for friend there to live." Givonni grinned leaning farther in the hole.

Ash sighed at looked at the ground.   
"Ash don't! Please don't! Leave me behind if you have to! Don't give yourself to Givonni!" Misty begged. 

Everyone looked at Ash waiting for his answer….

MWHAAAA! I know, I'm evil, I find that cliffhangers make you review 'cause if you don't you'll never know what happens to our heroes! **(Misty/Jessie -*AHEM!*) **– and heroines.

Yes, I know it's short, but I wanted to leave it at a cliffhanger and I wanted to know what you people think it should be!

****


	4. the decision

IIIII'm back
    
    IIIII'm back! Did 'ya miss me? 

Anyway, here is the next chapter.

Ages are the same, so get off your lazy butts and go look at the other chapters if you want to see their ages. k? k. 

Last time….

"DECIDE NOW BOY!" Givonni roared.

Ash sighed and pulled away from Misty enraged. 

"So what if I say no?"

"Then," Givonni grinned. "I'll keep your Pikachu, take you out of the hole, and give you 10 seconds before I send my Rydon after you. And seeing how your girlfriends condition is,"

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND! / HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Ash and Misty shouted together.

Givonni shrugged. "Whatever, as I was saying. I doubt you'll get very far if you want for friend there to live." Givonni grinned leaning farther in the hole.

Ash sighed at looked at the ground.   
"Ash don't! Please don't! Leave me behind if you have to! Don't give yourself to Givonni!" Misty begged. 

Everyone looked at Ash waiting for his answer….

And on with the show!

****

The last episode of Pokemon (I hope)

~ Part 4 the decision ~

Ash sighed and looked at the ground. "I'll go with you."

Givonni smirked. "I knew you'd see it my way."

Ash looked up angrily. "What about my friends?"

Givonni only grinned some more. "Oh, they'll be taken care of." 

Ash sighed deeply. Givonni disappeared for a few minutes to get a rope.

"ASH ARE YOU NUTS?!" Misty cried. She handed Jessie her mallet and Jessie gladly slammed Ash. 

"Ouch."

"Ow." James winced at the sight of Ash thankful that it wasn't him.

Givonni shortly returns and drops a rope. 

Ash sighed and had Misty climb on his back while he climbed the rope. 

Jessie and James solemnly followed. None of them could think of something comforting to say. Givonni tied them up and knocked them out with sleep powder. 

~ 3 hours later ~ 

"Owwww, my head hurts!" Ash complained rubbing his head. 

"I know the feeling…" Brock started, "I was knocked out by a coconut on this one island and…."

"Brock shut-up!" Butch yelled throwing a shoe at him. 

Ash scanned the room. 

Butch and Cassidy were in one cell, while Brock was in another with Meowth across form Ash.

Next to Ash were Jessie and James. So where was Misty and Pikachu?

"Where are we?" 

Ash spun around. Behind him sat Misty rubbing her head. 

"Misty! So where's Pikachu?"

"Givonni has him." Brock simply explained. Ash sighed unhappily and leaned against the bars to think. (OoO! Don't think too hard Ash! You may pull something!)

"So why are you guys here?" James asked Butch and Cassidy.

"Because we stupidly agreed to help you." Cassidy growled. 

"Well it's not like you had too much of a choice der." Meowth stated. 

"Shut up!" Cassidy threw a shoe at Meowth. 

"Great," Brock mumbled. "Would anyone else like to throw some shoes at us while we're at it?" 

Meowth flew to Brock's mouth, but it was too late. Thousands of shoes came flying at Brock and Meowth. 

"Brock?" a swirly-eyed Meowth asked.

"Wha-OW!"

Meowth threw a shoe at him.

Ash shook his head. Misty tried to get up again, but sat on the ground again in pain giving up. 

"Misty are you okay?" Ash asked moving quickly towards Misty.

"Just peachy." Misty mumbled.

"What's wrong with her?" Brock asked trying to see through the bars.

"She broke her ankle."

"Ouch." Brock winced. 

Ash sighed once again after leaning Misty against the wall. He walked to the window and tried to examine his surroundings through the barred window. While doing so, he made an important discovery. 

"Hey guys!"

"What?"

"I think we're in the Viridian forest!"

Brock looked out the window too. 

"You're right! I remember that tree from the last time we were lost, we passed it so many times I memorized it!"

"See! I knew getting us lost could be good for something!" Ash said proudly doing his pose.

"Yea sure." Misty replied with a large sweat drop.

Ash looked longingly out the window. He suddenly got an idea!

He started to yell out the window. "PIGEOT! PIGEOT ARE YOU THERE?!"

After five minutes of a tense five minutes, the sound of flapping wings was heard. 

"PIGEOT! ((ASH!))"

"Pigeot! You heard me!"

Pigeot nodded.

"Listen Pigeot, I need you to go to Officer Jenny and tell her that we're kidnapped by Team rocket and where we are okay?"

"Pigeot! ((Got it!))"

"Alright Pigeot go!"

And so Pigeot left the eight people in hopes. 

The silence was soon broken by the sound of footsteps coming slowly closer.

"Ash Ketchum? The boss wants to see you!"
    
    And yet you are left with yet another cliffhanger, aren't I so wonderful?! 

The next time should be the last chapter so, please review!


	5. Hairspray mania/ What the future holds

Yes, it's me again
    
    Yes, it's me again! (finally) 

And here is the hopeful last chapter.

Thanx everyone who reviewed! I never thought I'd get this many! I feel so special and wanted! ^_^

And here it is!

****

The last Episode of Pokemon (I hope)

~ Part 5 Hairspray mania! / What the future holds ~

"Ash Ketchum, the boss wishes to see you!" A man growled. 

Ash gulped. He had no choice but to comply. It's not like he could protect himself – he had no pokemon!****

Ash got up slowly, but was stopped by a tug on his pants. 

"Ash you can't possibly think of leaving me alone!" Misty whined. 

"Misty I have to,"

Misty gave him a puppy dog look. 

"Aw, Misty stop!" On his way out he turned to Jessie and James. 

"You two watch Misty ok?"

"OK!"

"Ok!"

Ash nodded and headed off to see, 'the boss'. 

~

When he got there, he found that he was standing in an arena. He scanned the room and found no one was there but a lone man standing there. The man walked up to Ash, his Persian followed closely behind. 

"Well Mr. Ketchum, do you like it in your cell?"

"What do you want with us, and where's Pikachu?"

"Patience! I want to battle you. You're the pokemon master and I haven't had a good pokemon battle in a long while."

"I don't have any pokemon with me."

"Oh don't worry about that." He snapped his fingers. Out came a rocket carrying a bag full of poke'balls. "I took the liberty of stealing yours and your friends' pokemon. If you win, you get to go out free."

"With my friends?"

"Yes. If I win, you join us and your friends stay down in their cells. We could use a good fighter like you on our team."

"…"

"I recommend you accept," he smirked, "it's not like you have much of a choice."

Ash sighed deeply. He was right. He didn't have much of a choice.

He nodded. 

"Good." Givonni handed Ash the bag. 

"Where's Pikachu?"

Givonni nodded and snapped his fingers once again.

Out came the same rocket carrying a cage with Pikachu in it.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried.

"Pika-pi!"

The man lifted the door and Pikachu ran right into Ash's waiting arms.

"Pikachu I'm glad your ok!"

"Pikachu! Pika Pikachu? ((Me too! Are the others ok?))"

"Yea, their fine."

"Are you ready?" Givonni asked taking his place. 

"Ready as I'll ever be." Ash growled doing the same.

They both grabbed a poke'ball and prepared to throw it.

*Meanwhile*

"I'm bored!" James whined. (again)

"That's what you've been saying for the last fifteen minutes!" Jessie groaned, her hand reaching for her mallet. 

"I wonder what your boss wanted with Ash?" Misty pondered. 

"Probably a battle." Butch answered.

The door to the entrance to the cell's room suddenly squeaked open. 

"Like, Hi people!"

Jessie grinned, she had an evil idea. 

"HI Tina!"

Tina smiled and waved at Jessie. She began to slowly make her way to Jessie's cell.

"Like, Jessie! What are you doing here?"

"Actually, I don't know, would you mind letting me out?"

"I, like, don't think that's such a good idea,"

"Are you sure?"

"I guess…" Tina was now standing in front of her cell.

"Hey Tina, turn around for a second." 

"Ok…" Tina willingly complied. Jessie suddenly grabbed Tina's hair and held a can of hair spray to it.

"Tina, let us out, or you'll get a can of hairspray in your newly washed hair! And I'll shape it to stand straight up!"

"AGH! Like, no need to get vicious!"

Tina willingly opened all the doors. Jessie thanked Tina and let her go. "Now, if you tell anybody I'll dye your hair purple and put this whole can of hairspray in your hair so you look like Frankenstein, got it?"

"Fine."

"Good, now go away."

Tina growled a bit but moved away. 

Jessie grinned triumphantly and pulled James up. They both went to help Misty up. Butch, Cassidy, Meowth, and Brock followed silently behind. 

*Back to the battle*

"GO Bulbasaur!"

"Bulba! ((Ready!))"

"Persian go."

"Mrow Mrow. ((Prepare to die.))"

"Bulbasaur! ((Not likely!))"

"Bulbasaur vinewhip!"

"Bulb!"

"Persian dodge!"

Persian dodged.

"Now use fury swipes!"

"Bulbasaur look out!"

Bulbasaur was scratched many times by Persian's fury swipes. 

"Bulbasaur, are you ok?"

Bulbasaur weakly got up and nodded his head. 

"Good job Bulbasaur, we only have one chance at this, so use solar beam!"

"Bulba bulba bulba bulba bulba bulba!"

"Persian look out!"

Bulbasaur released the powerful beam and Persian was shot down.

"Gr, Persian return!"

"Nidoqueen, go!"

"Bulbasaur, vinewhip!"

Bulbasaur's vinewhip hit Nidoqueen, but barely affected it.

"Nidoqueen, use Thunder!"

"ROAR!"

"Bulbasaur no!"

Bulbasaur was it, but luckily electricity isn't very effective against plant type, so Bulbasaur was just barely hanging in there. 

"Bulbasaur, leach seed!"

Bulbasaur's leech seed hit Nidoqueen right in the forehead and it sucked all the energy out of her. (Did you ever notice how in the gameboy game it's not very effective, but in the show one hit can faint the pokemon?"

"Alright Bulbasaur!"

"Return Nidoqueen, go Diglett!"

"Diglette dig! ((I'm here!))"

"Return Bulbasaur, go Heracross!"

"Cross! ((Yea!))"

"Diglett dig!"

Diglett disappeared underground.

"Heracross, be careful!"

Suddenly, Diglett popped up under Heracross and flew him into the wall.

"Heracross are you ok?"

"Hera…cross. ((Ow.))"

"Good job Heracross, return! Go Chikorita!"

"Chika! ((ASH!))"

Chikorita jumped in Ash's face and started to nuzzle him.

"Agh! Chikorita I know you're happy to see me, but this is an important battle!"

Chikorita nodded and jumped back into the battlefield.

"Diglett dig!"

"Chikorita don't let it down, use you vinewhip to pull it back up!"

Diglett was pulled up from his digging place.

"Good job Chikorita! Now use your wrap to hold it and use razor leaf!"

"Chika!"

"Hm, return Diglett, go Machamp!"

"MAAA! ((DIE!))"

"Chikorita be careful!"

"Chika!"

"Machamp, seismic toss!"

"No Chikorita!"

Machamp picked up Chikorita and swung her so fast, then threw her into the wall.

"Chikorita, good job, return! Go Cyndaquil!"

"Cyndaquil ((I'm ready!))"

"Cyndaquil, flame-thrower!"

Cyndaquil just yawned.

"Machamp, seismic toss!"

Machamp threw Cyndaquil against the wall, but Cyndaquil wasn't down. This got it mad and its flames were up and hot.

Cyndaquil hit Machamp with a hot flame-thrower.

Now, both pokemon were fighting to stay up. At the same time, both of them fainted. 

"Good job! Return Cyndaquil. Go Noctowl!"

"… (I don't know how you say it!)"

"Go Kingler."

"Kekco. (I don't know how to say this either, so sue me!)"

"Kingler, crab hammer!"

Quickly, Noctowl was fainted and Ash was left with one pokemon. 

"Alright, it's your turn Pikachu!"

"Pika Pika-pi! ((I'm ready Pika-pi!))"

"Pikachu thunderbolt!"

"PikaCHUUUU!"

Givonni growled and returned his pokemon, but then smirked. It was time for his grand finale. "Go!"

Out came… (duh!)

*Somewhere in the Team Rocket headquarters*

"Look!" Misty cried happily pointing to a room full of pokemon.

"There's Staru and Togepi!"

"And Arbok and Wubabfet!"

"And Weezing and Victorybell!"

They all noticed at least two of there pokemon. The team managed to open the door and all the pokemon came running after them happily. 

All of Misty's Pokemon came running out, followed by Jessie's.

"Psy…? ((What?))"

"HIYA! ((MISTY!))"

"Goldeen. ((Hey.))"

"Toge Toge! ((Mommy!))"

"Polywhirl. ((Misty, you're here!))"

"CHARRR! ((Master Jessie!))"

"Woba! ((Yea!))"

Onix, Vulpix, Pinecone, Zubat, and Geodude came running at Brock, crashing the wall threw as they ran.

Weezing bounced happily after Victorybell who was on her way to suck James' head off. 

(I have no clue what pokemon Butch and Cassidy have, so just skip 'em ok?)

They all hugged their pokemon, (Except James who could barely move his body let alone his arms)

"Come on everybody!" Misty cried happily. She supported herself with the help of her Polywhirl and Geodude. 

"Let's go get Ash!"

*Back to the battle*

As we all know whom Givonni saved for last, Mewtwo floated out of its cell. 

"Mewtwo!" Ash cried completely in shock.

"Cha! ((Mewtwo!))"

"Ash?"

"Attack him Mewtwo!"

Mewtwo sadly nodded his head. 

"I will not hurt a friend."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'YOU WON'T HURT A FRIEND?!" Givonni roared standing up.

"I mean, I won't hurt Ahs or Pikachu."

"I'M YOUR CREATOR, YOU HAVE TO OBEY ME!" Givonni desperately cried. 

Mewtwo just shook his head. "Fine! Be that way!" Givonni snarled. He called out a Espeon.

"Hey!" Ash called. "You can't have seven pokemon!"

Givonni ignored him and told Espeon to direct a Psybeam directly at Ash.

"Pika-Pi!"

"Ash!" Mewtwo cried. 

Ash closed his eyes awaiting the pain, when none came he slowly opened his eyes for them to come in contact with an aqua eyed girl smirking at him. 

"Misty!" Ash looked around and saw that Togepi was in front of him making some sort of block so that the Psybeam never reached them.

"Ash!"

Ash ran to Misty and relieved Polywhirl and Geodude of their responsibilities. 

Suddenly, the sounds of sirens were heard. 

"Givonni! Come out with your hands up!"

Givonni stood his ground. 

Misty grinned evilly and said, "Togepi, teleport him out there."

"Toge Togepri! ((Okay mommy!))"

Soon after Togepi was gone, Ash looked at Misty. "So how'd you guys get out?"

"Jessie threatened one of the rockets with her hair spray."

"What?!"

Misty smirked at Jessie. "Just call it hairspray mania!"

Jessie frowned but ignored Misty and they all began to laugh.

*3 hours later*

"Ash?" Nurse Joy came into the waiting room.

"Is Misty okay?"

"Misty fine, you can go see her."

Ash leapt out of his seat and ran into Misty's room.

'Hey Misty! How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good actually, the doctor said I should be able to walk like normal in a few weeks."

Ash smiled. "Good." 

They sat in silence for a while. Then Ash decided to break the silence. 

"You know, I was really worried about you."

"Me too."

"You were?"

"Yea, who knew what Givonni was going to do."

"Oh. Hey Misty?"

"Yea?"

"I-I, I have something else to tell you."

'What is it?"

"I, Well, I- I- I think I love you Misty!"

Misty grinned and kissed Ash lightly on the lips.

"I love you too."

Ash smiled. 

Unexpectedly the door fell open with Pikachu, Brock, Meowth, Jessie, and James all piled on top of each other.

They all quickly got up and dusted themselves off. 

"You weren't spying on us were you?" Misty asked eyeing them.

"Us no!"

"Never!"

"Why would we do such a thing?"

"Pikachu! ((No way!))"

"Why would you think that?"

Misty growled at them. They all coward in fear.

"Well, maybe a little."

"Kinda…"

"I guess."

"Pikachu… ((Sort-of…))"

"Maybe…"

Misty's face started to grow red along with Ash. Misty took out her mallet and handed it to Ash. 

Ash gladly accepted it and knocked them all out of the building. 

"Much better." Ash said handing that mallet back to Misty.

"You did well my son." She grinned bowing as well as she could. 

They were silent for a while making sure no one was listening. 

"So Misty, what do you think you'll be doing in the future?"

"I dunno, but I have an idea." She gazed at Ash and Ash started to put his hands up nervously backing up. 

"What?"

"I think I know what the future holds…"

(Flash into the future)

It must've been the event of the year. Almost all the trainers gathered there. 

A.J., Todd, and the Samurai sat together in the back row. 

In front of them sat a whole pile of girls. Duplica sat there sulking while Whilomena was sitting beside paying absolutely no attention. Katrina and Cassandra sat next to each other passing back and forth ways to train their Raichus. 

IN front of them were a whole pile of Nurse Joy's and Officer Jenny's. The Nurse Joy's had tears in their eyes and even the Officer jenny's were passing tissues around. 

The gym leaders were all in one group. The girls (plus one guy) were sitting in one bench while most males were in the other. Most males in meaning, as usual, Lt. Surge was trying to get Erika's attention who was talking to Jasmine. Lt. Surge was also sitting by Sabrina, who was at the edge and who was giving him the creeps, so he moved towards Erika who was trying to move away from him. And then once they got too close Jasmine moved away from Erika bumping into Iia, the new Fushia gym leader. This process kept going down the line until all the girls were squished together and glaring at Lt. Surge. The girls all glared at Lt. Surge. He grinned finally getting their attention. He felt eyes on his back so her turned to look at Sabrina who was also glaring at him for the foot of distance between them. Lt. Surge gulped and started to slowly inch back at Sabrina, but it was too late. Her eyes glowed blue and she threw him back in an empty space behind him were the boys were sitting. Erika happily moved towards Sabrina and happily chatted with her. Everything was back to normal. (Whatever normal is)

In the front row sat Mrs. K., Melody, and Suzie. Suzie waved at Brock who was standing in the front crying his eyes out, with Tracey being no help, for he himself was crying too. James was sniffling hard, almost in tears while Gary rolled his eyes and shook his head.

Outside, the pokemon greeted everyone who came in, and was happy to see that Charizard, Squirtle, Lapras, Butterfree, and Pigeot could make it.

The music began to play and everyone turned their attention to the two pokemon coming down the aisle. Togepi started to fly flower petals everywhere, not knowing where he was aiming. Sometimes he got them in peoples' eyes and faces. Pikachu trailed along carrying something small in his tiny paws. 

Next came four beautiful girls down the aisle, but none of their beauty compared with the next girls' beauty. Everyone stood up when she entered escorted by Prof. Oak. Some looked at the young boy's face at the front of the building. Each one smirked. His face portrayed one of pure wonder, amazement, and happiness. 

The girl made her way to the front of the building. Prof. Oak kissed her cheek and made his way to a seat next to Mrs. K. 

The man in the center of the building and started.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered her today to celebrate this joyous occasion of the joining of Miss Misty Kasumi Waterflower and Mr. Ashton Satoshi Ketchum…."
    
    So… How'd you like it? I actually kinda liked it. It defiantly got lots of reviews! Thanx everyone! 

I hope you enjoyed it. Actually, I had a lot more ideas, but I had to stick to the show and write something that the WB would show to kids. 

If you liked it so much then REVIEW!!!! KAPEESH?!

  



End file.
